The Blaming Game
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The Parents of South Park wants Violent video games banned within the town limits because seeing their children are playing Grand Auto Theft 5 is influenced by the game's bad behavior . Due to the fact the lack of their parenting skills is at fault. Nonslash story
1. Here We Go Again

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, violence and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Blaming Game**

**Chapter 1: Here we go again**

It's the calm before the storm that is heading for the small quite quaint and semi peaceful mountain town of South Park, Colorado which it was a beautiful autumn like day, cut to South Park City Hall inside the private council chambers where a city council meeting is going on which they are talking about public safety right now because they just have received federal grant for public safety to be spend on each dept. like the police and fire. Mayor McDaniels was seated at the head of the table along with the other leading citizens from the town on each side of her and BarBrady was at the end of the table.

"Alright people, let's move on to the issue on how to spend on this public safety grant that sent to us by the feds." McDaniels said as she looks at everyone's faces and waiting for any ideas to come forth from her so-called all-stars team.

"Well… Madam Mayor I have a sort of idea?" Mr. Valmer said while the city fire chief who is silently thinking up good ideas which it included getting a brand new truck and updated fire gear for all fire stations within town.

"Please… Mr. Valmer?" McDaniels replied as she looks up from the pieces of paper that were laying there in front of her at that moment.

"Mayor, that I'm thinking about the fire dept.'s portion of the grant which we could use it for a brand new truck and updated gear." Mr. Valmer answers back.

"Mr. Valmer, I'm will consider it which we do need a brand new truck and gear for our firefighters and now how about you George and your idiotic dept." McDaniels said while looking at BarBrady.

"Well mayor…. I'm thinking about ordering more tasers, rubber bullets and an armed vehicle for the S.W.A.T. team along with possibly hiring more-." BarBrady said in his loud irritating voice but something had cutted him off.

But all sudden they heard a loud struggle was coming from the main hallway that is when the door opens to reveal a very pissed off Sheila Broflovski which Gerald begins to sunk in his chair with possible embarrassment from his wife right now.

"Hey…. Lady you can't go into there, because it is a closed session of city council… So no public is allowed!" the young guard hollers out at her to make her stopped in her tracks.

"Oh No… Here come Sheila's ranting, I'm sorry Gerald?!" Randy said under his breath while looking at Gerald which he knows she is here for to rant about banning violent video games within town. And Mayor McDaniels was silently rolling her eyes with great disgust at that moment.

"Mayor and councilors, we have a major problem with violent video games that is being sold within our town limits." Sheila protested loudly in an angry tone while looking scornfully back at the rather annoyed looking council members and Mayor McDaniels.

"Mrs. Broflovski, What you like us to do about this?" McDaniels asked while shooting a dark glare back at the bitch that is currently raising hell over stupid childish shit once again which she does not have any time for this mind time right now.

"Mayor, those games are affecting our children's good morals by replacing with violent impulses and the swearing has well too, which you all passed a ban to outlaws them within our community." Sheila instantly shot back at the mayor's comment.

"How the hell we are going to banned video games, Mrs. Broflovski? McDaniels said after composing herself then she says"That ban will set us up for giant lawsuits by the gaming companies because we violates their free speech which I'm not in the mood to deal with another possible lawsuit after that whole 200 celebrities fiasco along with that prophet's name that we can't say now and the destruction of South Park by Barbara Streisand and the gingers, So the answer is still NO!" which she folded her arms together by her chest area and shot a dirty glare at her heavy shaped rival.

"Are you being serious right now, mayor?" Sheila scolds back at the mayor.

"Yes, I'm being serious right now Mrs. Broflovski?!" McDaniels cries out loud in protest that s when Gerald got up to get his wife out of the room at that moment.

"Oh come on Sheila, you are making a big scene right now!" Gerald said grabbed his wife by the arm to walk her out.

"Gerald, let me go now! Sheila cries out in protest as she being let out of the room.

"I swear to God that I hate that bitch with a passion mmmkay." Mr. Mackey heavily mumbles out loud which everyone was that seated at the long board table turned around to saw at him very funny.

"What?" Councilors said with laughter.

"Well it is true I'm so sick of her complaining about stupid shit that her children did?!" Mackey hiss out loud to his protest his opinion.

"I think Mr. Mackey has gone bye-bye on us all." Linda Stotch said.

"Damn, Mr. Mackey?" Skeeter said.

"The last thing you went insane during the tooth decay play which my son told me all about it." Mr. Stoker an older gentleman who is dressed in a brown suit and a black tie. His hair was gray that he is the secretary of Public safety who had replaced Chef and Glen for the position who had died in a horrible ways.

"Okay people that are an enough with bitching about Sheila Broflovski's ranting for one day, let get back to work now!" McDaniels said while feeling her temples to try to relieves the headache that came upon her these last minutes.

**To Be Continued **

**Author's note: This story is a parody of Grand Auto Theft which there is parents who are bitching about the violence and adult stuff . I'm going to planned out for the rest of the plot incoming days. **


	2. Car Chases and An Migraine

**Chapter 2: Car Chases and An Migraine**

Later that same day which it was late afternoon at the bus stop that is when the boys were walking off their bus to heads for home to plays Grand Auto Theft 5 at Cartman's house that is when the boys quickly stopped in their tracks to hear massive wailing of police sirens in the distance which the local schools have half days all this weeks.

"Dude, what the hell is going on in town right now?" Kyle said while looking his friends at that moment.

"Maybe we should go into town to check it out for the hell of it." Stan replied back at Kyle's comment.

"Yeah… some awesome police action will be kewl to watch, but where do we get some popcorn at you guys?" Cartman said as they started walks toward the downtown area of South Park.

"Damn… Cartman, do you ever stop thinking about food all time!" Kyle cries out loud in protest.

"Oh shut the fuck up you damned Jew!" Cartman hollers out loud in an angry tone toward Kyle.

"You first fat ass!" Kyle shrieks back at Cartman as they continue their trek toward town.

"Oh fuck here we go again." Stan said while he was nosebridgepinching himself to hide from the possible embarrassment.

But back in town where a multi vehicles police chase is going on right now which it was that Wayne D, the Vanilla Ice wannabe that he is out of jail due from a plea deal from that crime spree because he took probation instead of prison time. Inside the lead unmarked car were Harrison Yates and his partner Det. Mitch Harris who was driving along with many countless patrol cars were behind them. That is when Yates grabbed on to his walkie –talkie to tell his men to back off from the chase because they are risking anybody's lives at all.

"_Attention all officers… that I thinks it's time to calls the chase off because we are about to hit the downtown area; which it will crowded by the town residents who are attending the local farmers ' market right now." _ Yates spoke into his walkie-talkie as Harris slams on to the brakes very fast because tire remnants came off from Wayne's ghetto tricked out vehicle which it came up on their window at that moment.

"Mitch, Stop Now! Yates screamed as his partner tries to stop the car which the flap of rubber has temporary blinded the detective.

"I'm trying to stop Lou!" Harris said while the other squad cars has spun out or crashed into each other which Wayne D has struck his left hand out of his car window to flips them off and laughs at them. That is when they both herd brunch of tire screeching and a lot of loud bangs behind them right now.

"Bye-bye… You fat doughnuts eating pigs, you will never catch me at all!" Wayne D said as he drives off down the street and leaving the fiery scene behind.

"I think that Grand Auto Theft franchise is giving those damn kids bad ideas." Yates said while he was busy with glowering at the fiery and smoky scene for a quick second.

A few minute later which a massive crowd of townsfolk has gathered there to see what is going on for out of curiosity and BarBrady had arrived on the scene which he came from the city council meeting.

"What the helk happened here?" BarBrady asked as the slightly overweight police chief took his police cap to wipe the sweat off from his forehead.

"Sir, does Mayor McDaniels knows about this mishap?" Yates questioned his commanding officer.

"Yes she does know about this major mishap Lou… But she is not coming to the scene at all which she is super busy right now." BarBrady replied back while his daywalker second in command sighed with great relief under his breath at that moment

That is when the boys had arrived on the scene which they are completely amazed at the wreckage from the pile up of police squad cars and thinking that BarBrady had caused the mess but saw him walking back to his car which it was parked inside a parking lot.

"Man, BarBrady had fucked up majorly this time which that bitch McDaniels will be breathing fire when she hears about this." Cartman said with a light chuckle.

"Well Cartman I think it is not that dumb ass BarBrady had caused the accident which he is leaving in his car right now." Kenny said.

"See people what the mayor is allowing into our community right now." Sheila ranted about the mayor's actions which everyone in the crowd was rolling their eyes at her that moment.

"Oh shut up Mrs. Broflovski!" Garrison hisses under his breath which Cartman has overheard Garrison's rant toward Kyle's mom which he has a very sinfully smile on his plump face.

"Ha-ha… Mr. Garrison tell your mom to shut up which it is very nice of him for once." Cartman said.

"Just wow you guys!" Kenny mumbled out loud as he looks over at the pile up.

"Guys let go to Cartman's house and play Grand Auto Theft 5." Stan said.

"Yeah let's go you guys." Kyle replied that is when they walk away from the scene at that moment.

Meanwhile back at City Hall outside of the mayor's office inside the break room where Johnson and Freddy were sitting at a table having their lunch right now. Which Johnson was reading the local newspaper when their very pissed off boss came walking in with an empty steel metal coffee cup and holding her purse which she is having a massive migraine headache coming on at that moment.

"Mayor, what wrong?" Johnson asked as he look over the page that he held in his hands which the mayor turned to face them after pouring her hot cup of coffee a few seconds earlier.

"Well Johnson, it called I'm surrounded by complete idiots in the law enforcement community which the idiots had caused a major pile up on Main Street after they let the suspect escaped?" McDaniels cried as she taken a seat at the table which she has buried her face into her arms to hides here from the possible embarrassment and angry rabbling from townsfolk. But all sudden they heard angry chattering that is coming from down the hallway. "OH just great that all I'm needed to hear angry ranting from pissed off hicks now, can my day gets much worse."

"Mayor, we can stall them while you go home for the night." Johnson said while he looking at the worn out mayor.

"Fine, I'm will go home which I'm not in the mood and don't feels good at all to deal with them at all." McDaniels said as her aides step out before she did which she got out of the building by going the back way out to her car. Meanwhile Johnson and Freddy came upon the angry crowd of angry townsfolk that was being lead by Sheila Broflovski.

"Where is the mayor?" Mrs. Broflovski grumbles angry out loud as she looks scornfully at the two mayoral assistants who are standing there in front of them.

"The mayor went home for the evening which she does not feels good at all folks." Johnson said.

"That is bull shit!" Townmanone said.

"Why does the board says that she is still in the building, Mr. political hotshot?" Townmantwo ranted loudly.

"Well she forgets to change it before she left; which she having a major migraine right now?" Johnson said.

"OOH!" Townsfolk said while looking at each other at that moment.

"I'm likes to add that maybe she will not be here tomorrow due to that." Johnson said that is when the angry mob has decided to leave the building at the very same minute.

"What a bunch of cry babies that I've ever seen Johnson?!" Freddy muttered out loud.

"I'm know which they were probably rabbing about something really stupid, Freddy." Johnson answered

**To Be Continued**


	3. In the Land of Crazy and Idiotic

**Chapter 3: In the Land of Crazy and Idiotic **

Later on that very same night cut to Cartman's house inside the living room where the kids were sitting on the sofa that was covered with snacks and they were playing Cartman's Xbox 360 right now. That is when Liane Cartman walks by them which she was dressed in a short black cocktail dress which she was going out for a date right now.

"Oh Gawd damnit mem, you are blocking our game playing right now!" Cartman hiss out at his mother at that moment.

"Oh I'm sorry hun that I hope you and your friends will be on your best behavior while I'm away at my date." Liane said that is when she heard a car horn outside of the house which her date was there to pick her up which it was Clyde's dad Roger Donavan who is going back out on to the dating scene once again after after the tragic death of his wife Betsy due from Clyde's failure of putting the toilet seat down. That is when Kenny saw them together as he looks out of the window.

"Hey…you guys take a look at this, which Cartman's whore mother is going out with Clyde's dad on a date." Kenny said as he looks over at him which their eyes widen with shock when they heard about Kenny's revelation about who is dating Cartman's mom.

"What….. Kinny, are you fucking serious?!" Cartman shrieks out loud as he ran to the window to see if it is true.

Cartman, I'm not fucking kidding you right now." Kenny loudly mumbles under his breath that is when his friends came running to the windows at that moment.

"Whoa …Dude!" Kyle said in a very shocked tone voice.

"What the fuck … I 'm seeing stuff right now you guys?!" Stan said with a sneer which in secret that he is enjoying Cartman's torment right now.

"Mem, why are you are dating fucking crying baby Clyde Donavan's dad for!" Cartman cries out loud to protest his mother's choice of a date out of the town while the boys look on with such of annoyance.

"For God's sake Cartman….quit being a little bitch fat ass that his dad is probably lonely after Clyde's mom died! Kyle begins to angry hisses out loud at Cartman.

"Oh shut fuck up Kahl you damned dirty Jew rat!" Cartman hollers back at him which Kyle simply flips him off at that time.

"Look like Mr. Donovan is going to have some fun tonight." Kenny said while lightly giggling under his breath which his over perverted mind is in overdrive right now.

"Kinny, you are such a little perverted freak." Cartman said while looking very hostile toward Kenny at that moment.

"I know fat ass; I'm just such a little pervert." Kenny replied with a very naughty smile that is hidden behind his parka's hood.

The very next morning at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was in but still have a dull headache as she seated herself in her fancy and comfortable brown leather executive chair at her desk with a hot cup of coffee while she was busy with mulling through her paperwork and BarBrady was there and he is not on duty yet that is when her intercom crackles to life which it was Freddy on the other side.

"_Mayor McDaniels there is a Sheila Broflovski to see you about something right now." _Freddy said.

"Oh Goddamnit… George hides now!" McDaniels said as she pushes BarBrady down under her desk at that moment then pushes the intercom's button to speak. "Send Mrs. Broflovski in Freddy."

"_Yes madam." _Freddy replied that is when Mrs. Broflovski came angry stomping into the room and Johnson was right behind her which he has a very concerned look on his face.

"_Mayor, I need to talk to you about banning those violent and disgusting video games within our community to keep them out of the hands of our children." _ Sheila said in an ice-cold tone toward the mayor who was rolling her eyes as she looks up from her paperwork which she was wearing a pair of gold wired framed reading glasses to looks scornfully at her as she stands before the desk.

"Sheila really? Just give up on your futile cause on banning violent and disgusting video games that you don't prove of at all." McDaniels explained as she lends back in her chair while her two aides stands by her side.

"Fine then mayor … I'm not giving up on my cause so watch out McDaniels." Sheila rages as she walks out of the room and the mayoral aides left too.

"_Martha, Are they gone now?" _ BarBrady asked as he emerged from his small hiding space at that moment.

"Yes they are gone now George." McDaniels said as he stands next to her.

"Why you did push me down under your desk which we could fake it as a meeting between us, Martha?" BarBrady replied as he rubbed the back of his back from push down under a very tight space for a few minutes.

"Oh I'm sorry George that I'm was not thinking at that time." McDaniels said as she puts her hand on BarBrady's cheek in a loving way at that moment.

Flash at South Park Elem. School in the main hallway where Craig and those guys were by Clyde's locker that is when Cartman angrily came rushing up to Clyde at that moment.

"Clyde, you fucking emo little bitch brah!" Cartman yells out loud as he pinned Clyde up against the wall.

"Cartman, what the hell you are doing to Clyde right now?" Craig asked.

"His dad fucked my mem last night which I heard them last night, Craig." Cartman loudly snarled at Craig as he let Clyde go.

"What... That is where my dad went last night?" Clyde asked while looking very shocked at that moment.

"Duh… Cartman, that your mom is the town's whore." Token said.

"Oh shut up Token no one is talking to you at all." Cartman hisses back at him and giving a dark glare as well too and that is when Mr. Mackey came walking up to them at that very same minute.

"Is everything going fine boys… mmmkay?" Mackey asked while he was staring them down.

"No, Mr. Mackey!" The boys said

"Mmmkay then, well you boys are going to be late for class." Mackey replied.

Meanwhile outside in the park where BarBrady and a couple of officers came upon a college kid sleeping on a bench which he was dressed in red women's sexy undergarments at that moment.

"Oh look like that someone lost a bet last which the Broncos had kicked the shit of the cowboys last night." Officer Brown said.

"That was a good game last night." Jenkins replied.

"OH right that is an enough with the game!" BarBrady said which he awaken the subject up and he is still sounds wasted, that is when he putted the handcuffs on him which he was trying to get free but stopped after being tased a couple of times and they lead him to the squad car. While they were coming out of the park which everyone has their camera phone out?

"This shit is going out on Youtube." A young man in the crowd said.

That is when Mayor McDaniels was walking by the scene along with her aides were laughing their heads off at that moment.

"Oh poor George BarBrady?!" McDaniels said as BarBrady walk the subject by."

"Well mayor, I'm used to it by now." BarBrady replied as he hands the subject off to his fellow officers.

"Yeah right sure you do BarBrady." McDaniels said with a eye roll while looking at him.

"Mayor, you are evil." Johnson whispered.

"I know Johnson." McDaniels whispers back that is when they walks away from the scene to return to city hall at that moment.

**To Be Continued **


	4. This Means War

**Chapter 4: This Means War**

Meanwhile, back in the downtown area in a parking lot there is a South Park police squad car was sitting there, which it was BarBrady and his son Alex were sitting inside the car doing paperwork and watching out for speeders right now. Alex was typing his police reports up on the car's laptop computer while his old man was busy milling through important documents to sign as police chief and slipping on a cup of coffee at that moment. But all sudden, out of nowhere Wayne D had came out of his custom made car after doing doughnuts in front of them and then got the nerve to flips them off once again along with daring them to chase him.

"Oh, look it is the Eminem wannabe he's back… Did he just flip us off, dad?"Alex asked while he was looking at this whole daring spectacle that was taking place in front of them which BarBrady just shook his head with great disbelief.

"Yeah, he did and I think he is daring us to chase after him and you are starting to sounds like your mother." BarBrady replied back that is when he got out of the cruiser which he has his Taser gun out and ready to draw and fire at him if he became he become combative with them or tries to flee from them once again.

"Let get this scumbag before he escapes from us once again." Alex said while looking at his old man at that moment.

"Yo… you fucking damned pigs, let me show you all how we do it in the Grand Auto Theft lifestyle!" Wayne said while he was struggling to run back to his car but thanks to his bagging and sagging jeans that had gone past his knees has greatly help the cops out to catch his ass big time which BarBrady had shot his taser gun off on him which the attached barb into his back as he ran and he has instantly imp up and fell upon the floor which he begins to cry like a big baby as the two officers walks up on him and Alex putted handcuffed on him and read his Miranda rights as he put him in back of the squad car and drive back to the station.

A few minutes later…Back at the station where rest of the cops were there which some of them were sitting at their desks doing their paperwork that is when the chief and Officer McDaniels had arrived with their suspect in their gasp which all of the officers in the room gasped in great shock when they saw their idiotic police chief had caught their number one suspect for them.

"Sir, how the hell did you catch the gangsta wannabe punk?" Yates questioned his chief's surprise capture as he walk up from his desk to where BarBrady and Officer McDaniels placed the dazed Wayne D down in a chair that was by a desk.

"Well Lou he was out of his car and tripped on his sagging pants while he was trying to flee from us." BarBrady answered Yates' question instantly as he took his cap off to wipe the sweat off that had built up on his forehead from running earlier.

"Well sir I seen you that you have the quite best day ever with arresting a lot of people in a very long time since you became the police chief today." Officer Brown said while he was sitting at his desk and also drinking his cup of coffee before heading out on patrol himself.

"Hey! Where the hell I'm at, why the hell that I'm handcuffed to a bench and currently dressed in women's undergarments right now?!" The man that who was still dressed in the sexy red lacy undergarments which he was sitting on a bench to process into the city jail right now. That is when BarBrady had managed to slip away from the crowded scene, which he was leaving the building to meet with someone in secret at that moment.

At that very same time, flash to Cartman's house where the boys were sitting on the sofa busying playing Grand Auto Theft 5 right now which snacks wipes and empty soda cans are thrown on to the floor. All sudden a very pissed Sheila Broflovski came walking in and looks pissed at them after seeing what they are playing at that moment. Which she has the nerve to push on the eject button to grab the disc out and snapped the disc into half in front of the boys who stare at her with wide eyes.

"You kids don't need to play this garage at all." Sheila said as she turned around to look angrily at them.

"Mom, what are you doing…? No!" Kyle screamed out to try to stop her from breaking it but fails big time.

"You bitch!" Cartman said in a whisper and looks pissed which it was his game that she had broken on them and she walk out."Oh, look you guys Kahl's mem is a being a fat stupid ass bitch which this shit always happens once a month…. Well Kahl, you owe 62 dollars to replace my game you fucking JEW rat!?"

"No more Grand Auto Theft for us?" Kenny sadly mumbles due from the parka's hood covering his face.

"Well we can't play Minecraft anymore now because our parents had to ruin it because that whole murder porn fiasco." Stan said.

"Look like your mom wants a war with the town's kids then, Kahl." Cartman said.

"What the hell are you talking about fat ass?" Kyle fires back.

"Or get someone hates Kyle's mom with a passion you guys." Stan replied.

"So who hates Kyle's Mom with a passion beside Cartman?" Kenny mumbles out an answer.

"Oh, I know you does you guys." Cartman answered with a sinister smirk on his face.

Later that very same night at the mayoral mansion in the dimmed TV lit living room where Dylan the red Goth kid and his older brother Zach were in their pjs and playing Grand Auto Theft 5 on the 60 inch flat screen TV that hung on the wall which their aunt was in her home office while she was busy with finalizing and signing city contacts along with other paperwork before heading for bed herself which she has a lot of meetings to attend in the mornings. All sudden the boys came running in there which the mayor angrily looks up from her paperwork when she sees her torn in her ass come walking in at that moment.

"What do you four want now? Let me guess that you have caused more trouble once again and you needed my help to get you four out of it?" McDaniels said with a heavy sigh as she looks at them.

"No, Mayor we have not caused any mischief for once today." Kenny loudly mumbles.

"Uh actually mayor, we are here because Kyle's mother has gone completely insane on her crusade on banning violent video games within town." Stan said while looking at the petite built blue hair mayor.

"Kids, I already know about Mrs. Broflovski's futile video games banning crusade." McDaniels replied while she rises up from her black leather executive chair.

"You do?" All of the boys said in a unison.

"But how you know about it, Mayor?" Kyle asked while he was looking at the seated mayor.

"I'm already turned her petition to bans violent video games down a few days ago, which I'll gladly do again." McDaniels said as he lends back in her chair at that moment." But why do you kids want to see me for?"Which the mayor is instantly questions their motives right now.

"Well mayor let's see that you have a heated rivalry with Mrs. Broflovski going on right now?! Cartman said with a sinister smile that had formed on his heavily plump made up face.

"What?" McDaniels said which her eyes has widens with shock and confusion. "Well I'm do have one with her, that is going on currently?"

"So mayor are you going to help us out?' Stan asked.

"Fine kids I'm will do it...Even through that I think you are a bunch of trouble causing little punks." McDaniels replied while she has a scowling look that formed on her face at that moment.

**To Be Continued **

**Author's Note: On to the final chapter will the mayor and boys will somehow stop Sheila in her tracks, so stay in.**


	5. Got Served

**Chapter 5: Got Served**

The following next morning in the downtown area of South Park in the town square where some of the town's parents that Sheila had brought into her cause to protest to get under the mayor's skin. At city hall inside the mayor's office where Mayor McDaniels is looking out of her office which she looks rather very annoyed as she looks down at the small crowd that had gathered there to protest her decision to not bans any violent video games within the town. At her side were her aides and the members of the city council.

"Gerald, I'm sorry but your wife is a crazy ass bitch when it comes to complaining over stupid shit… Which it should be the parents' responsibility to watch their children's gaming habits not the government?" McDaniels said while looking at Gerald at the moment.

"Mayor, you are very right on that." Gerald replied as he looks back at her.

Out in the park which the protest is going on where the boys and other kids from town arrives on the scene which they are carrying their own signs which they all says Violent Video games does not makes killers .

"Kyle Matthew Broflovski, what are you doing here young man?" Sheila screeched out loud when she saw your son who was coming toward them.

"Mom, you need to stop with your protests now!" Kyle said as he looks up at his own furious mother. That is when Mayor McDaniels and the council members had arrived too.

"Mrs. Broflovski, This is an enough with these childish protests to go after the things that you don't like at all." McDaniels angrily grumbles out loud as she looks at Sheila with one of her scorning looks of her while she and the city council stand on the other side.

"Sheila, honey you need to stop with the ego trip that you always get while you protests over something all time." Gerald said as he had stepped forward toward her.

"Wh-Wha-What?! Gerald, I'm know that the mayor has her hand in this to convince you to thwart me away from my goals to make the world into a perfect world."Sheila hisses loudly at her husband.

"Oh really Sheila? It is calls parenting responsibility to better our world by teaching our children what is right and wrong." McDaniels had snapped back rather quickly at Sheila's resentful comment toward her.

"Oh boy … Look like Mayor McDaniels is doing what I've learned today speech right now you guys." Cartman said in a low whisper.

"Oh shut up Cartman!" Kyle hisses back.

"Oh fuck off you damned Jew!" Cartman shrieks back.

"Actually Mrs. Broflovski the mayor is right that we should take responsibility of our parenting skills of our children." Townsman one said that is when the crowd begins to thin at that moment.

"Well you guys look it like we had slain the beast once again?" Kenny mumbles out.

"Let's go to my house to play Grand Auto Theft 5 you guys." Stan said.

"Kick ass you guys...Let's finish what we had started." Cartman said and they walk off.

A few hours later at Stan's house that is when they came in which they had found Randy sitting there and only wearing his briefs and playing GAT5 right now.

"Hey! SSTTAANN! Can you handle me a can of beer?" Randy said.

"No dad! You can get up yourself and get it." Stan said with an eye roll.

"You are a useless son which I wish for Jaden Smith was my son because he does everything for his parents!" Randy grumbles out angrily as he looks at his own son.

"Whatever dad… come on you guys let's go now." Stan said and they walk out of the door.

**The End**


End file.
